ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Flynn
Quinton Flynn, known to friends and colleagues as "Q", is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in the Metal Gear series, Croix in La Pucelle: Tactics, Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, Myifee in Ninety-Nine Nights, and most recently as Henry in No More Heroes. He can also be heard in the strategy game Command & Conquer: Generals as the Hum-vee, Missile Defender, Pathfinder, Raptor, and U.S. Pilot units. He is also a frequently recurring actor on the stop-motion sketch series Robot Chicken and the video game series Crash Bandicoot. His younger brother Bart Flynn is also a voice actor, both of whom have voiced characters on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. He is also the current voice of Silver the Hedgehog. Outside of voice acting, he has a 3 track record in digital format titled, "Puzzled Yesterdays." Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Kon, Guy in bear (ep. 94) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo''- Maloney Oni (first form) *''Digimon Data Squad''- Marcus Damon *''Initial D''- Shingo Shoji *''Naruto''- Iruka Umino, Deidara (Episode 135 Only) *''Naruto Shippuden''- Iruka Umino *''Zatch Bell!''- Doctor Riddles, Victoream Non-Anime *''Aladdin''- Additional voices *''As Told by Ginger''- George Magrority *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''- Mugger Tycho (Episode 35) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes''- Malekith the Accursed *''Codename: Kids Next Door''- Voice *''Fantastic Four''- Human Torch/Johnny Storm *''Freakazoid!''- Additional voices *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''- Professor Gaylord (The Dinobonoids), Jurasic Creeps #2 and 4, and Brandon (as a guest voice) *''Mickey Mouse Works''- Mickey Mouse (uncredited, but in some episodes) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot''- Sheldon Lee, Don Prima, Silver Shell *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest''- Jonny Quest (season 2) *''Robot Chicken''- Elmer Fudd, Draco Malfoy, Swiper the Fox, Sir Topham Hatt, Additional Voices *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated''- Gus Boggs, Daniel "Fantzee Pantz" Prezette *''Sonic Underground''- Additional Voices *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series''- Snowbell *''Teen Titans''- Lightning *''Timon & Pumbaa''- Timon (Season One) *''Ultimate Spider-Man''- Eddie Brock/Venom Film *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children''- Reno Video Games *''Batman: Arkham City (2011)''- Nightwing *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011)''- Billy (Nintendo 3DS version) *''Call of Duty''- Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: United Offensive''- Pvt. Ender *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex - Dingodile *''Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008)''- Additional voices *''Crash Nitro Kart''- Doctor N. Gin, Nitrous Oxide *''Crash of the Titans (2007)''- Additional voices *''Crash Tag Team Racing''- Chick Gizzard Lips *''Crash Twinsanity - Doctor N. Gin, The Evil Twins, Penguin *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII''- Reno *''DC Universe Online (2011)''- Parasite *''Dead Island''- Various Voices *''Digimon World Data Squad''- Marcus Damon *''Fantastic Four''- Classic Human Torch/Johnny Storm *''Final Fantasy X''- Isaaru, Bickson *''Final Fantasy X-2''- Isaaru *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012)''- Additional voices *''inFamous (2009)''- Photographer *''Kingdom Hearts II (2006)''- Axel *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (2007)''- Axel *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories''- Axel *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009)''- Axel *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010)''- Lea *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance''- Lea/Axel *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix''- Axel *''Mass Effect 2 (2010)''- Kolyat Krios *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Kolyat Krios *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006-2007)''- Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Arcade *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty''- Raiden *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance''- Raiden *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008)''- Raiden *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops''- Fox Soldier B *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013)''- Raiden *''Naruto games''- Iruka Umino *''No More Heroes''- Henry *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle''- Henry *''Onimusha: Blade Warriors''- Kotaro Fuma *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Raiden *''Sonic the Hedgehog''- Silver the Hedgehog (2010-present) (as Derek Allen) *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007)''- Venom *''Star Wars: Droid Works''- Eger Droid, Tough Droid *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam''- Interviewer Kevin Stabb *''Twisted Metal: Head-On''- One of the drunk guys who wakes up Mortimer Scharf (Shadow) *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)''- Banshee, Abyss *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles''- Doctor Riddles, Victoream *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury''- Doctor Riddles, Haru, Victoream Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Final Fantasy Category:The Avengers Category:Teen Titans Category:Fantastic Four Category:Mass Effect Category:Star Wars